Wendy's Girl
by MorningStorm666
Summary: Chapter 1 is written from Heidi's POV. She expresses her feelings and thoughts on being friends with Wendy, Red, and Bebe. Chapter 2 will be written in third person and will tell the story of Heidi's crush on Wendy.
1. Chapter 1

**Heidi's POV**

They call the four of us "Wendy's girls". Probably because Wendy is the most admired girl in school and Bebe, Red, and I are her three best friends. Of course Bebe and Red are pretty well loved by all the students at South Park High too, boys and girls included. When it comes to Wendy, Bebe, and Red, almost everyone wants to be their friend. And then there's me, the one who just tags along with them. Or at least that's how I feel anyway. Everyone wants to be their friend and I'm the one who's actually lucky enough to get the opportunity. That's the positive way to look at it.

Of course the storm of insecurities I feel whenever I compare myself to the three of them is the overwhelmingly negative way to look at it. Bebe and Red are beautiful. The tall blond in the red sweater and the stunning redhead in navy blue always catch the attention of any boy (or lesbian girl for that matter). It rarely matters what they wear, they're the two most attractive girls in school. There are times where I feel mildly attractive despite being mildly chubby, but most of the time I feel like I have an awkward body, no matter how much Bebe and Red assure me this isn't the case.

And then there's Wendy with her long black hair and beautiful face, topping it all off with that charming pink beret she's been wearing since I've known her all the way back in third grade. Even though Wendy is comparatively flat-chested to Bebe and Red, she more than makes up for it by having the best ass in school. And she looks amazing in a tank top, which I always enjoyed seeing when those hot summer months come around. Hell, I always _thought_ I was straight but Wendy is so beautiful and attractive to me.

I admire so much about Wendy's personality and personal accomplishments as well. Everyone knows she's the smartest person in school, a straight A student, and school president. But she's also become an accomplished athlete after first taking an interest in track and field in middle school. Granted, she doesn't _always_ come out on top in sports like she does in academics, but she still wins big from time to time. And people celebrate her for that. And I join them. Just because I'm jealous, doesn't mean I can't support my friends.

Another thing on the long list of what I admire about Wendy is her ability to fight for a cause. I can still remember when she let the world know she was bisexual in eighth grade (a pretty young age to be so sure of one's sexuality, but that's Wendy for you). To this day, Wendy's still really into fighting for LGBT rights and the vast majority of the school and the town of South Park is on her side.

A few people think that Bebe and Red are shallow and all about looks, but that's just not true. Bebe is a deep, insightful, and caring person when you get to know her well. And her boyfriend Clyde, whom everyone thinks is arrogant, is actually really sweet and romantic with her. Red is actually a lesbian for the most part, except she has feelings for one boy; Kevin Stoley. It's probably because they were best friends when they were young and she developed feelings for him over time. He's not really much to look at and he's a nerd, which makes it even cuter that a popular girl like Red would fall for him. They're adorable together and I'm really happy for them. But other than Kevin, Red only likes girls. So if that relationship ever ends, she'll probably be a lesbian for good.

I've started to wonder if my situation is similar to Red's. Maybe I'm straight with the exception of having feelings for Wendy. Despite Wendy's being bi, I doubt she'd reciprocate my feelings though. I'm clearly the least attractive of us four girls. In addition to my insecurities about my body, I know my hair isn't nearly as beautiful as Wendy's, Bebe's, or Red's. I don't have the vivid natural colors of Wendy's deep black or Bebe's brilliant blond that shines in the sun or Red's eye-catching deep red. I just have plain brown hair and a dull shade of it at that. And I just don't like dying my hair either. The other three don't have to, but they do spend more time brushing it and taking care of it than me. I just do enough to keep my hair clean and neat. Besides, I could never have the texture of Wendy's silky black hair, Bebe's blond curls, or Red's thick, soft, straight hair that comes down to shoulder length. I should just be glad my hair isn't terrible, I guess.

If I give myself the benefit of the doubt, I'm slightly above average in looks, get pretty good grades (not Wendy Testaburger good, but a few A's, mostly B's, the occasional C), and have some great friends. But I get lonely and I envy what they are able to achieve and accomplish.

So I end up with quite a surprise one day when Wendy asks a question that might mean she reciprocates my odd crush on her…


	2. Chapter 2

Heidi was standing at her locker, unloading her books for classes. She was stressing out over a few things in her head, including some assignments that were piling up now that it was the end of the school year and who she would be going to prom with. She didn't know it yet, but by the end of the day, Wendy was going to solve both of those problems for her.

Wendy approached Heidi at her locker.

"Hey Heidi," Wendy said, getting her friend's attention.

"Oh, hey Wendy what do you need?" Heidi asked.

"Well, maybe you'd like some help with homework tonight?" Wendy asked, "I see you've been stressing out a lot about it lately, especially that thousand word essay we have to write for English."

"Yeah, thankfully it's the last one of the year though," Heidi replied, "And sure, I'd love some help, can I come over to your house tonight after dinner?"

"Sounds great!" Wendy said, trying not to show her excitement. There was something she was really dying to ask Heidi.

….

Heidi walked over to Wendy's house that night after dinner, bringing over the books and papers she needed to finish her homework. When she knocked on the door, Wendy's mother answered and let her in, telling her that Wendy was up in her room.

"Hey, Wendy!" Heidi greeted her cheerfully as she opened the door and sat her things down on Wendy's bed. Heidi took her seat on the edge of Wendy's bed next to Wendy, who was already busy studying.

"Oh, hi," Wendy said unusually quietly.

"Where are Bebe and Red?" Heidi asked, as it was usually the four of them that hung out together, although occasionally it was only two or three of the group.

"Oh, um…" Wendy stuttered, searching for an answer.

"It's okay if you didn't invite them Wendy, it's not like they're gonna be mad. We're just doing homework."  
"Well, no I didn't and it's because… I need to be alone to ask you something."

"Okay, go ahead and shoot," Heidi responded, shifting herself to face her friend, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"Well, have you found anyone to go to prom with yet, Heidi?" Wendy asked.

"No, it kinda sucks," Heidi frowned.

"Well, would you maybe… Go with me?" Wendy asked and then quickly continued before Heidi could reply, "I know we're just friends, but I don't have anyone to go with. I know you might feel uncomfortable that I'm asking you this since I'm bi and we're just supposed to be friends, but I'm not trying to make things weird. I know you're straight."

"You don't have to explain yourself like that, Wendy, I'll go with you," Heidi replied putting her hand on top of Wendy's, "Then neither of us has to be lonely, at least."

Heidi felt excited. Did this mean Wendy had feelings for her but wasn't going to tell her because she thought Heidi was straight? Heidi was too afraid to tell Wendy that she liked her in case this was not the case.

After that the two of them decided not to talk much about it again and worked on their homework.

….

 _After Heidi and Wendy went to prom together…_

Heidi and Wendy left prom early (but still after the sun had set) because Wendy wanted to go outside and look at the stars and the city together with her friend. Bebe and Red were planning on staying another hour or so with their dates, Clyde and Kevin, respectively. Then after they left, they would find Heidi and Wendy and the six of them were all going to have dinner together. That was the plan.

South Park High was on top of a hill and Wendy had parked her car on a spot that overlooked a large part of the town. Wendy and Heidi were now lying on top of her car, gazing up at the night sky. South Park was a small enough town with a low enough light pollution that it was easy to see quite a few stars in the sky at night.

Wendy sighed and turned on her side to face Heidi.

"Heidi, I'm sorry I made you go to prom with me…" Wendy said.

"Why?" Heidi asked confused.

"Now everyone's going to be wondering if you're gay or bi or with me or something and I hate being responsible if rumors get spread about you," Wendy explained.

"Wendy, calm down, I don't care what people think." That was sort of a lie, Heidi was insecure about what people thought of her, but making Wendy happy mattered more to her.

"Don't worry about it," Heidi said, "I had a great time tonight. And besides… I do kind of… like you."

"Really?" Wendy asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Do you like me too?" Heidi asked with uncertainty.

"Well… yes," Wendy said, "That's why I asked you. I thought you were straight, but I've kind of fallen for you over the years and I just wanted a night to pretend."

"I am straight," Heidi began, "For everyone but you."

"I love you," Wendy said with a tear running down her cheek. She leaned in to kiss Heidi and Heidi accepted.

"I never thought you would feel the same way about me," Heidi explained after they had pulled away, "I'm not the most attractive person in the world. Certainly not as attractive as you."

"Now why do you say that?" Wendy asked sympathetically.

"Well, I don't have beautiful hair like you and I've got just an average face," Heidi explained, "In addition to being a little fat…"

"First of all, I love your hair Heidi," Wendy said running her fingers through it, "It goes so well with your pretty face and it doesn't take nearly as much work to keep your hair naturally beautiful as it does mine. Plus it really brings out those wonderful hazel eyes of yours." Wendy gently caressed Heidi's cheek as her hand came down from feeling her hair.

"And you're not fat Heidi, you're the just the way I like a woman to be," Wendy smiled and gave Heidi a playful poke in the belly, causing her to giggle and blush, "I always thought you were _hot_ , Heidi. I don't want to get too explicit here, but you've got nice legs, a nice butt, and good size up top. You have no idea how bad I've wanted to cuddle up with you."

"Then let's cuddle right now," Heidi suggested.

Wendy and Heidi embraced each other and Wendy nuzzled her head against Heidi's shoulder and let out a relaxed sigh.

"I can't wait until we get to do this naked," Wendy said softly.

"Slow down there Wendy," Heidi laughed lightly, "Not in a public place."

"I know, I just love you so much right now, Heidi," Wendy said, embracing Heidi even tighter.

"I love you too."

They laid there for a while, looking up at the stars and cuddling each other. After twenty or thirty minutes, they heard the footsteps of four people approaching them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bebe's voice asked. She was standing next to Clyde.

Wendy and Heidi sat up and Wendy took Heidi's hand and said "We're together now. It turns out we like each other and we didn't just go together tonight as friends."

"Awww, that's great," Red said supportively, "But I am pretty damn hungry, so why don't you two lovebirds get off the car and get into it so we can all go get some dinner together?"

Wendy and Heidi got into the driver's and passenger's seat respectively and Bebe, Clyde, Red, and Kevin all squeezed into the back seat of the car before they drove off to get some much needed dinner.

 **The End**


End file.
